


Papillon Violet

by Magic_of_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Butterfly Miraculous, Coccinelle - Freeform, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, Gen, How Do I Tag, I might add more to this but it's a oneshot for now, Kwami Swap, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_of_Writing/pseuds/Magic_of_Writing
Summary: Marinette was used to many things. Being clumsy felt like second nature. Designing? She could do it in her sleep. Family and friends always came first in her life, and she was more than willing to help them when needed.Seeing a strange box with red symbols on her desk was one thing Marinette would never have expected in a million years.---------------Marinette gets the Butterfly Miraculous instead of the Ladybug Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nooroo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Papillon Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this or make it a series if inspiration strikes, but it's just a oneshot for now.

Marinette was used to many things. Being clumsy felt like second nature. Designing? She could do it in her sleep. Family and friends always came first in her life, and she was more than willing to help them when needed.

Seeing a strange box with red symbols on her desk was one thing Marinette would never have expected in a million years. And when she opened that box, she definitely wasn’t expecting a glowing light to fly around, only to form an unusual creature that looked similar to a butterfly.

But what does Marinette know? After all, she wasn’t expecting a supervillain to attack students out of nowhere on the first day of school, but here she is.

“Hello Master. My name is Nooroo.”

And if Marinette screamed after hearing the creature talk, nobody needed to know.

As if the day couldn’t get crazy enough, she could apparently turn into a superhero. She found that out pretty quickly (“Just say ‘Nooroo, wings rise!’”). Of course, it was her job, along with her partner, to stop this supervillain that showed up out of nowhere, who holds the ladybug miraculous.

Oh yeah, and her partner was the embodiment of bad luck.

Great.

Marinette may have been used to many things, but having a supervillain show up out of nowhere, meeting a kwami named Nooroo, turning into a superhero, and also having the ability to give powers to others wasn’t something that anyone could expect, let alone Marinette.

Marinette, now dubbed Papillon Violet, had no idea what she was supposed to do, or any idea how to do it. She could make a new hero, but only by using a butterfly that was trapped within her staff. And she only had five minutes after she finds a Champion before she transforms back into herself. To top it off, when she transforms back, the Champion will lose their powers as well.

Papillon Violet released the butterfly, and it landed into her open palm. She fused it with magic from the Miraculous, turning it a dark purple. Her akuma flew out the window of her room and flew across the skies of Paris.

“Well, it’s now or never. Being a hero can’t be too hard, right?”

\---------------

Apparently, actually finding a Champion turned out to be much harder than Nooroo made it out to be.

Marinette wasn’t able to find someone with strong enough emotions.

“The best Champions are always made when someone feels a willingness to fight and protect. Most importantly, they will be willing to help fight for your cause, and in this case, it’s to take back the Ladybug Miraculous,” Nooroo had told her after her failure to find a Champion during the first fight.

Marinette watched her computer as it showed the news station. Nadja Chamack was reporting a battle that took place between Coccinelle and the newly dubbed hero Chat Noir. “We are relying on our new guardian angel, Chat Noir, to bring justice to Paris.”

Apparently during the battle, Coccinelle started to attack civilians at Marinette’s school, which didn’t put her in a positive light. Chat Noir stood his ground when Coccinelle turned on him, and before long, she fled.

Alya, apparently, was able to record a portion of the battle. “Here, little kitty,” Coccinelle mocked from the video. “All I need is your Miraculous, and then we can be friends.”

“So she wants the Miraculous? Do you know why, Nooroo?”

The butterfly kwami swallowed a piece of his orange before answering, “When the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses merge, the wielder will be granted an ultimate wish. Coccinelle likely is hoping to make that wish. However, there will be severe consequences if a wish is made because there must be balance in the universe. That’s where you come in; if Chat Noir needs assistance, then you will be able to send in a Champion to help reclaim the Ladybug Miraculous.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Marinette turned off her computer and took out her history book, ready to start her homework.

“Don’t be scared, Master. Besides, it’s unlikely that Coccinelle even knows about you helping Chat Noir since you didn’t make an appearance today.”

“You’re right! Thanks, Nooroo. And please, call me Marinette.”

\---------------

The next time Coccinelle decided to show her face, Marinette was ready.

However, once again, Papillon Violet still wasn’t able to make an entrance because of her inexperience with the Butterfly Miraculous.

“I don’t get it, Nooroo. Why is it so hard to find a Champion?”

“The powers I give you may seem challenging at first, but if you wait and practice using it a bit more, then I know you’ll find a Champion in no time.”

“But there’s no telling when Chat Noir will officially need a partner to help him fight. What if I’m not ready then? I’m sure you could find someone who’s a much better hero than me. I know! My friend, Alya, loves superheroes. I’m sure she would be able to find wonderful Champions.”

“Marinette, wai—” But it was too late. Marinette took off the brooch and placed it carefully in the box that it came in.

“Nooroo?” Marinette called out into the empty air, but nobody answered her back. She placed the box inside her vanity drawer before walking away.

\---------------

Weeks went by, and Marinette had yet to take out the Miraculous and use it. Chat Noir and Coccinelle had a few run-ins, but Chat seemed to be handling them well. Marinette heard a loud crashing sound, coming from the other end of Paris.

“Yes!” Alya exclaimed. “Chat Noir and Coccinelle must be fighting again. Do you think I’ll have enough time to make it there and back before our next class starts?”

“Probably not. Besides, I don’t see what’s so interesting about Chat Noir and Coccinelle.” Marinette wasn’t interested in what the hero and his enemy was doing, but Alya seemed dedicated to knowing everything there was to know. She even started a blog for Chat Noir, called the ChatBlog.

The crashing sound was louder than the last. “If they start coming closer to the school, then we’ll be able to see the fight live right at school.” Alya took out her phone, preparing to record at a moment’s notice.

The noise from the fight moved to the roof of the building. “Come here, little kitty,” Coccinelle mocked. Chat Noir seemed to be losing for the first time, allowing Coccinelle to corner him before running away. Students at the school fled from the scene, while Alya ran in the direction of the fight.

“Alya, no!” Marinette reached out to grab Alya’s shirt, but Alya managed to run out of reach before Marinette could stop her.

Marinette made a decision and ran away from the fight in the direction of the bakery.

When she reached her room, she opened the box once more to see the glowing light that she knew was Nooroo.

“I knew you would make the right decision! I’m ready when you are.”

Marinette put on the brooch and said, “Nooroo, wings rise!” This time, she was ready. She would not fail.

Papillon Violet released the white butterfly from her staff. It landed on her hand, and she fused it with the power of the Miraculous, turning it a light purple color. This time, Papillon Violet could feel the emotions of the people throughout Paris. It was almost overwhelming, being hit with a strong sense of fear, joy, sadness, and pure anger, but she managed to isolate the strong emotions of protectiveness.

Papillon Violet let the akuma go. “Fly away, little akuma, and allow this soul to assist this battle.”

Meanwhile, the akuma flew over the skies of Paris, in search of its target.

\---------------

The fight moved to the stadium since the time at school. Marinette could view her surroundings through the akuma she released. She watched as the akuma landed on a phone—Alya’s phone.

A glowing butterfly symbol appeared in front of Alya’s face, unbeknownst of Chat Noir and Coccinelle. “Lady Wifi, I am Papillon Violet. You have a fighting spirit within you—brave, but willing to protect those on your side. Join Chat Noir as my Champion, and fight for justice.”

“Yes, Papillon Violet.” A swarm of purple butterflies flew out of Alya’s phone, surrounding her and transforming her into a superhero—Lady Wifi.

Lady Wifi opened up her phone to see multiple buttons, including a pause, lock, and record. She watched as Chat Noir jumped out of the stadium, following Coccinelle. Before following him, Lady Wifi tried the lock feature on her phone, aiming at a nearby door. The door snapped shut, and she couldn’t pry it open until she disabled the lock. Lady Wifi jumped up to follow Chat Noir.

\---------------

Papillon Violet watched the scene from Lady Wifi’s point of view. The two superbeings were battling near the Eiffel Tower, neither having seen her Champion. Coccinelle cornered Chat Noir and started to reach for his Miraculous. “Lady Wifi, now’s the time to act! Assist Chat Noir by distracting Coccinelle.”

Lady Wifi followed her command, throwing a pause in the direction of Coccinelle. Even though Lady Wifi missed, the glowing purple symbol distracted Coccinelle long enough for Chat Noir to escape. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Coccinelle shouted.

Chat Noir jumped away, landing next to Lady Wifi. “Meow-ch. Looks like someone stepped on her paw. I’m Chat Noir by the way, and who are you?”

“Lady Wifi,” she replied. “Call me Lady Wifi.”

“I didn’t realize another Miraculous holder was in town. And here I thought I was the only cat on the block.” Chat Noir turned to face Coccinelle once again.

Coccinelle threw her yoyo at the two of them, making them scatter.

“Stay out of this, wifi girl! This is between Chat Noir and I, not you.”

In response, Lady Wifi swiped on the pause symbol, aiming to hit Coccinelle, but ultimately missing. “It’s Lady Wifi to you, Coccinelle.”

Chat Noir came up from behind and threw his baton at Coccinelle. She jumped away, and sprinted to the far side of the Eiffel Tower. “You may have gotten away, Chat Noir, but I’ll be back, and you will never succeed in stealing my Miraculous!” she growled. With that, Coccinelle swung away from the hero and the Champion.

“Good riddance,” Chat Noir mumbled to himself. Louder, he addressed Lady Wifi. “It’s nice to meet you, fair lady.” He bowed and took Lady Wifi’s hand. “I’m Chat Noir, as you may already know.”

Before he could plant a kiss on the back of Lady Wifi’s hand, a swarm of light purple butterflies surrounded her. Chat Noir released her as he shielded his eyes, and when he looked back at her, Alya was in her place. A light purple butterfly, resembling one from the swarm, flew out of Alya’s phone. The purple colored disappeared, and a white color replaced it.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

“What happened, Alya? I thought you were using a Miraculous, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I don't know. I was watching you and Coccinelle fight, but then I heard a voice saying something to me, and the next thing I know, I'm standing here.”

“A voice?” Chat Noir was confused, but before he could question Alya more, an alarm rang on her phone.

“Sorry I can’t stick around, but I have to get home. Maybe sometime in the future I could get an interview with you?”

“Yeah, maybe sometime.” With that, Chat Noir bounded away home.

\---------------

“It was so cool! Of course, I don’t remember what happened, but I’ve seen recordings of the fight. Me, a superhero? This is so awesome!” Marinette watched as Alya jumped up and down, obviously excited because of her helping Chat Noir fight Coccinelle the night before. The two girls sat down in their seats just as the bell rang.

“Super cool, Alya.” Marinette opened up her textbook as the class quieted down with a small smile on her face. “I’m glad you got your chance to help.”

Ms. Bustier walked in, and the conversation between the girls came to a close as the class began.

\---------------

Marinette was sketching a new design after school when she turned to Nooroo. “Do you think I made the right decision in making Alya a Champion?”

“Alya has a great fighting spirit within her. Her sense of justice is unparalleled. Making Champions will work in your favor, especially when Chat Noir could use help. Lady Wifi was a wonderful help yesterday, so I would think Alya was a wonderful Champion.” Nooroo floated closer to Marinette’s sketchbook. “Wow, Marinette! That dress is beautiful, and wonderfully creative.”

“Thanks. I’ve been working on it all day.” With a glance at the clock, Marinette closed her book and stood up from her desk. “I think I should get to bed. Good night, Nooroo.”

“Good night, Marinette. May your dreams bring you peace.” As Marinette fell asleep, Nooroo looked out of the window at the sparkling moon. “As long as you're here, may peace forever prevail.”


End file.
